Clumsy
by moni-neechan
Summary: Kagami is on his way home from practice, when he gets involved in something, which makes him end up in a certain pink haired girl's kitchen, trying to save them both from the impending doom which is Momoi's cooking.


Kagami sighed happily as he stepped out of his favorite fast food restaurant. He stretched his arms over his head and he strolled down the dark sidewalk, his feet trying to avoid the accumulating puddles that formed as it had just started to rain. Despite the bad weather he had a smile on his face. Training had been good, since his efforts in training his left hand had finally started to show and he had finally managed to do a trick he had worked on for quite a while. He was already looking forward to their next game, even though it was just a simple practice match.

Normally his way home was uneventful, he didn't pass by many people as he walked towards his apartment building, sometimes even taking secret paths. As he was walking through a quiet park though he suddenly heard a somehow familiar voice.  
"No, get away from me."

The boy saw an abandoned umbrella laying in the mud a few feet from where a girl was standing.  
"Come on just a little fun, that's all I ask for. You look like you could need some," a different voice then slurred.  
"No thank you. I really need to go home now."  
The girl's voice sounded kind of weak, Kagami noticed and he rushed towards her.  
"Is there a problem," he asked with a booming voice, cutting into the scene before him. The girl turned out to be Momoi, who stood opposite of a tall guy with black hair in some kind of weak defense stance as the guy seemed to have gotten closer and closer to her.  
"Kagamin," the girl stated in surprise and what sounded like relief.  
"Mind your own business, man," the man complained loudly and only then Kagami noticed the scent of alcohol, that radiated from him.

"That's what I would advise you to do," he threatened, towering over the smaller man. "I suggest you leave now and leave her alone."  
Momoi took a step back, watching the scenario play out before her eyes. The creeper was several inches smaller than Kagami, with a weak build and wobbly legs. Had he been sober, he probably would have run, instead of foolishly raising his fist and trying to hit Kagami in the chest. The punch was easily reflected by the snorting boy.  
"You shouldn't have done that," he simply said, before hitting his opponent square in the jaw with such power, that he fell to the ground, pathetically cradling his face, before scrambling away.

"Now that's more like it," he murmured before turning around to face the startled girl. "You okay?" He picked up the pink umbrella and offered it to her with a small smile.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you so much Kagamin for sticking up for me! That guy was a total creeper!"

"Yeah well, I hope he learned his lesson. What are you doing out here anyway?"  
"I was just going to get some groceries and some medicine. I'm kind of sick actually," she admitted in a low voice.

"Oh alright, sorry to hear that. Should I walk you home?" Kagami asked politely.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

She opened the umbrella and scooted closer to Kagami so they both fit under it.

Kagami cleared his throat and waited for Momoi to lead the way. He noticed the wobbly steps she was taking and eyed her carefully, just in case she should fall. He listened to her throaty coughs and immediately felt bad for the girl. He looked at her dripping hair and the smeared mascara on her face, so he shrugged off his jacket and handed it over to her.

"Take it, you could use it better at the moment," he insisted when she tried to refuse.  
"Thank you, but don't get sick yourself, alright? Tetsu-kun wouldn't be too happy if you got sick because of me," she laughed, which turned into a full out coughing fit.  
"Ah damn. I shouldn't be laughing."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Even though she was sick, she was walking proudly and upright, showing off her curves, which were mostly hidden by his thick jacket though. Soon Kagami found himself staring at her as she pushed some strands of wet hair out of her face.

"You know, normally I would just blow someone like that off. Normally something like this isn't a problem for me, I actually get that quite a lot. But I'm pretty much useless when I'm ill. You really saved me today. I owe you one."  
"No problem at all. Everybody needs help sometimes, that's completely normal. Besides, that Ahomine would never play a one on one with me ever again if I let something happen to that pretty face of yours," he blurted out chuckling. Pink eyes widened.  
"Did you mean that?"  
"What?"  
"That I have a pretty face," she inquired further. The tall boy started blushing, which made Momoi giggle slightly.  
"Well, yeah. I guess so," he murmured lowly.  
"I'm glad, thank you. It's been a while since I've gotten a compliment from a boy." She noticed his incredulous look and nodded slightly.  
"If you don't count those on my breasts that is."  
"Oh." An awkward silence spread between the two as they walked through mostly empty streets.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright, don't worry about it."  
Momoi was about to change the topic to some lighthearted small talk, when she felt a familiar tickle in her nose. She stopped in her tracks, frantically searching for a handkerchief in her pockets while trying to hold the sneeze back.  
Kagami chuckled at the scene, as he swiftly pulled one out of his pocket and handed it to Momoi, who gladly accepted it.  
"It's so cute," she giggled slightly when they were walking again. "It's the same color as your hair."

The tall boy simply huffed and kept walking.  
"I'll give it back to you once I've washed it, alright?"  
"You can keep it," he simply offered. "I don't need it anymore."

Pink eyes widened.  
"Are you sure? That's really nice, thank you Kagamin!"  
"I'm sure as long as you stop calling me Kagamin," the tall boy grumbled, but she simply giggled.  
"You're so similar to Dai-chan, it's amazing."

"Oi! Don't compare me with that Ahomine!"

"I would never," she chuckled innocently as she made her way round a corner and came to a stop in front of a small house.  
"Thanks so much for walking me home. Would you like to stay for soup and to dry off? That's the least I can do," she kindly offered, a small smile on her face.

"If you insist, I guess I could stay for a while," he accepted.  
Momoi flicked on the lights, revealing a huge living room connected to a modern kitchen.  
"Nice place you have here."  
"Thanks. Just get comfortable somewhere, I'll get some towels, a change of clothes and start cooking. You want something to drink?"  
"Nah, thanks, I'm fine," he declined, already having taken a seat at the kitchen table.

He looked around the kitchen, noticing a photo of Momoi as a child, her hair pulled into messy pigtails, face showing a breathtaking, toothless, unconditionally happy smile. He spotted several other photographs of her in various ages, with and without her parents and quite a lot of the pictures even sported an innocent looking boy with dark skin and navy hair.

It must have been adventurous for Momoi to call Aomine her best friend for so many years. The pictures told a story of a reckless but happy troublemaker and a caring, responsible, but fun best friend, who seemed to have had more ups and downs than many relationship.  
A few moments later Momoi emerged from the living room, wearing cozy sweatpants and a bright pink, tight shirt, and threw him a towel.  
"I'm sorry, I know it's not much, but at least it's warm in here. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine, thank you." he answered while he ran the towel through his wet locks.

He simply nodded and she stationed herself behind the counter, rummaging through her bag from before and took out the carrots.  
"Shall I help you," he asked suspiciously, after he had watched her taking out the hugest knife for cutting the vegetables, which she had laid out without even washing or peeling them.

"No, that's quite alright, I think I can handle that, but thank you," she told him happily, but before she even got a chance to cut into the carrots or her finger Kagami had ripped the knife out of her hands.  
"You're not that good at cooking, are you," he asked awkwardly and she nodded sadly.  
"I'm quite the horrible cook actually, but I do my best."

A small smile came to his face as he heard her say that. He was positive that everyone who had, if only the slightest, interest in learning how to cook, would be able to eventually. Thinking back to his first cooking experiences he had been quite messy and hopeless too, but fortunately he had been a fast learner.

"You're just like Coach. You should rest anyway. Just sit back, relax and learn from the master," he joked cockily. She chuckled.  
"Just as long as you're sure. Sorry for making you cook for me too," she apologized.  
"I offered and I enjoy cooking. Besides, I'm not cooking for you, but for _us. _It's no big deal, really."  
She watched as he quickly checked her kitchen inventory, before setting up for work. A comfortable silence set in, as Momoi stared in awe at how well Kagami handled the knife in his skilled hands.

"You're actually quite the gentleman, if I may say so," she stated with her stuffed voice, surprising Kagami, who started blushing slightly.  
"Don't start saying random things like that. Of course I'm a gentleman. Geez, Momoi."  
"And a cute one at that."  
"STOP saying such things," he barked in embarrassment. "Doesn't anyone ever tell you that you're too straightforward? That's probably the influence of that Ahomine."

"You're probably right. Dai-chan's been In my life for longer than I can remember. I probably adopted some of his traits. But since it's also the other way round, that's okay."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and saw her scrunching her nose, trying to suppress a sneeze. He was worried, seeing her sick like that, but he still had to admit, that she actually looked quite cute with her red nose and slightly messy hair. She didn't have the cold, calculating look in her pink eyes, that she usually presented on the court, but she looked lazy, naïve and actually quite happy, which only added to her cuteness. Kagami had always had a weakness for strong women, who could stand their own, and he knew, that Momoi could very well do that. He wouldn't put it past her to make even the boldest guys tremble, if she just found a motivation to do so.

He didn't even know when they had formed a kind of friendship, but it all seemed so natural to him. Her smiles, her glances, even her sassy remarks didn't feel weird or new to him, but he noticed that she had a rather soothing effect on him. He had rarely interacted with Momoi so far, only seeing her when she took the time to watch his one on ones with her best friend, but he found to have a strange urge to get to know her better. They had talked occasionally, mostly because of her being the outgoing person she was and when he thought back on the light hearted conversations they've had, he found that he had actually enjoyed them. He knew that she could be quite the handful, annoying and nagging, but he still had grown fond of her presence at some point. She was undeniably cute and sexy, but also possessed a mature but fun personality.

"Kagamin, do you need something," the girl suddenly disrupted his thoughts.

"Not really, why?"  
"You've been staring at me all weirdly."

"Oh...Sorry" He quickly shifted his eyes back towards the vegetables in front of him and continued his cooking.

He chopped in silence as she watched him work his magic.  
"I wish I could cook, but I'm a lost case I guess," she mumbled. "I'm more of a brain person."  
"I could use some of that," the boy laughed in response. "If you want to I could show you some dishes some time. I even taught Riko some and you two seem to be quite similar." His eyes fell down to her chest. "Well, at least in regards of cooking skills."  
"That may be true," she laughed. "Maybe we'll find an opportunity to do that. It would definitely be helpful."  
He just nodded his head as he pored some water, stirred the soup and added the pre-cooked noodles, while Momoi set the table.

Since she was so short, she had to stretch to reach the plates on the top shelf, which exposed her trained, pale stomach, only covered by a few light strands of pink hair. As her slender legs then made their way towards the table, Kagami couldn't help but notice the way her hips were swinging from side to side and he could feel a sudden heat in his cheeks. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"It really smells delicious. I'm so lucky that you decided to cook. Tetsu-kun always compliments your cooking, so I've always wanted to try a dish made by you."

"Thanks, I guess. Well he would know, wouldn't he. Tetsu's coming over often enough."  
"You two seem to be pretty close. But I guess that's to be expected. He''s your shadow after all."

"Ahomine seems to think otherwise, though."

"Well, you do seem like a radiant guy to me, Kagamin, but you're definitely more subtle than Dai-chan," the girl chuckled, but he simply rolled his eyes.

How did he end up in his rival's best friend's home anyway? That wasn't quite what he had expected his evening to be, though he sure as hell wasn't complaining. In the time he had spent with Momoi before he had noticed the stares some guys sent her and to be honest, it had always annoyed him to some point. He wasn't quite sure why, because it obviously wasn't his business, but he had still felt that way and it confused him to no end. Maybe he found her a little bit more appealing than he had originally thought, but he would never admit that.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Momoi put the steaming soup on the table and she sighed when the warmth and smell invaded even her blocked nose.

"Itadakimasu~" she sighed happily after she had served Kagami and herself. While she waited a bit for it to cool down she looked at the boy opposite her and noticed that he didn't quite look like a boy at all. Of course his body exceeded the expectations of a normal highschooler, but also his features were pretty manly already. Hard contures and shadows made his face look stern, but thanks to the kind look in his eyes he looked more like a soft giant rather than one of those security hulks.

When she finally couldn't resist the delicious smell anymore, she finally dipped her spoon into the hot soup. Momoi wasn't disappointed, when she tasted all the different vegetables and spices on her tongue, which seemed to make up one big, well thought through, composition.  
"That's really amazing, Kagamin," she swooned. "I think it's even better than Sakurai's soup, and Sakurai's a great cook."

Said boy looked up in surprise and awkwardly rubbed his neck.

"Thank you. I guess all those years of cooking for myself really worked wonders."  
He shot a crooked smile at her, which made her smile right back. Somehow the hot dish didn't seem to be the only thing warming her up. Blushing she started eating again.

"I would be really happy if I knew how to make food like yours. Those cooking lessons sound even more appealing now."

"If you want you can come by tomorrow," he offered shyly. "Only if you want to of course."  
Her face lit up at his response. She somehow liked spending time alone with Kagami, and that way she would get a chance to do so and learn how to cook at the same time. She could kill two birds with one stone.  
Kagami was like a calmer and more mature version of Aomine. On court of course they were both hot-headed idiots, but off court Kagami just seemed to be way more well-mannered, open and sociable. And of course he had the advantage of a body, almost every girl would drool over at any given minute.

"That would be great! If I'm not completely sick tomorrow I'd be honored to be your guest," the pinkette agreed playfully.

They were finishing their dishes in silence with Kagami being done way before the petite girl.  
His red eyes scanned her as she ate, noticing some of the smallest things. His gaze glided over her slender face up to her big, pink eyes. Kagami knew how cold and calculating those eyes could turn, so he found it all the more impressive, how expressive they seemed to be off court.

His attention wandered over soft pink lips and her neck towards her bust. Not wanting to be caught though he looked away blushing, instead looking at the empty bowl before her.

"You finished?" he asked awkwardly.  
"Well, yeah. But don't even think about it. I'm gonna do the dishes at least." The pinkette quickly got up, taking their bowls to the sink and turned the water on. His eyes widened at her response and how she had seemingly read his mind. Momoi was really amazing at reading people not only in regards of basketball, he noticed. The next thing Kagami heard though was a gasp and when he spun around in his chair he saw her clutching her hand.

"Please don't tell me you burned yourself," the boy all but groaned, but she just looked up in frustration.  
"It's nothing serious, don't worry."  
Kagami just rolled his eyes and went over to her, grabbing her fingers. Her eyes shot up and met his, before those red orbs settled on her slender hand, which now sported a giant red spot.  
"Well, you're right, but you should still cool it with some water," he told her frowning at the small injury.  
He tugged slightly at her hand and pulled it under the tap, before turning the cold water on.

Her face darkened slightly when he pulled his hand away. She had liked the feeling of her small, soft hand in his big calloused one.  
"Sorry, again. I'm really quite useless."  
"You're not useless. Just... clumsy, I guess. In time you'll learn how to do all those things, I'm sure."  
The girl smiled softly as she pulled her hand out from under the water, before carefully patting it dry.

A glance at the clock told Kagami, that it had gotten pretty late already.  
"I should be heading home soon. Are you gonna be alright," he asked worriedly.  
She ran a hand through her long pink tresses and nodded.  
"I'll be fine, thank you. I'll just take my medicine and head to bed I guess. Sorry for taking up your time."  
"No problem at all. It was fun, so thanks for the invitation." He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "I'll be going now then."  
The girl quickly handed him his jacket and followed him to the door. Just as Kagami wanted to turn around to wave her goodbye he felt her soft lips press against his cheek. Before he could even think about all of this the warmth was gone, replaced by a sudden feeling of something missing. He started stuttering as he watched the face of the girl turn a bright shade of red.  
"You have a good night, Kagamin," she murmured stuttering and shut the door right before him.  
The boy blinked a few times before he started chuckling.  
"Good night to you too."

With a smile on his lips he made his way home through the cold night, touching his cheek every now and then. Suddenly the boy was looking forward to the next day even more.

* * *

_A/N: Hey there :)  
_

_Thank you for sticking to my fanfiction to the end. I really hope you liked it, even though I know the plot is super cliché.  
__I'm feeling like this pairing is kinda underrated, so SPREAD THE KAGAMOMO LOVE :D  
I hope I could make you smile and I wish you all the best_

_Love_

_~Ramona _


End file.
